Field
The field of the invention relates to spinal surgery, and more particularly to methods, systems, and devices for spinal surgical procedures involving interbody fusions.
Description of the Related Art
Spinal surgery may be used to alleviate back pain and correct spinal disorders due to various causes including spinal disease, abnormalities, or trauma. Surgeons use spinal fusion during some forms of spinal surgery to join two or more vertebrae of a patient's spine. The procedure may include supplementary bone tissue in conjunction with the body's natural bone growth processes to fuse the vertebrae. Additionally, an interbody fusion cage (or spine cage) may be used in spinal fusion to maintain foraminal height and decompression. By fusing and/or aligning the spinal vertebrae, surgeons can reduce back pain and promote healing in the patient.
Surgeons often encounter difficulty in the surgical procedures for installing spine cages. Disadvantages associated with prior art reduction methods and devices include complicated procedures and patient trauma. Thus, methods, systems, and devices for improved interbody fusion are desired.